Plan
by calmfacade
Summary: loss, and an attempt born of grief to re-attain


"_**I hate you! You're a conceited Praise gobbling whorse**_..."

Why wouldn't those words leave her alone? She an powerful goddess and responsible for the movement of the Celestial orbs in the sky...

And yet, she felt...empty. Her chest felt as if it was mined out for all the preciious things inside, all the happy emotions and thoughts and feelings no doubt stored in some locked compartment somewhere. Stolen by the people who she loved the most.

She looked up from her reveries to gaze around her dark study, a quietly crackling fireplace stood in the corner, casting small tendrils of warmth over the room, illuminating the bookcases lining the walls, and the very cluttered desk she was sitting behind. She gazed at the book she had been reading before her mind went off on a tangent.

'Homonculi and you!', ah yes, now she remembered, she was studying for the inevitable, figuring out how best to do what needed to be dome for the future, for the best of her equine subjects.

She slowly rose, joints cracking from the strain of sitting formant for awhile and slowly strode to an incospicious bookcase, moving it aside with her golden magic and revealing a small downwards heading passage lit every fifty or so paces with torches. As she entered the hidden corridor she slowly slid the bookcase back in place.

As she strode down the gently sloping tunnel more and more memories surfaces... her swimming...her singing in her beautiful nightingale voice, her eyes sparkling as she read and understood, illuminating an unexplored subject. She tried to fight but they kept up the assault, shattering he facade,and a small smile broke on her face.

Her first birthday when she was born, the cute filly gazing up at the younger version of her and burbling softly, eyes sparkling in the cutest of ways.

But then that night came...the small smile her memories brought died with that particular memory. It was many moons ago...  
The object of her adoration strode up to her and hugged her as only those really familiar with the monarch could, people envied her connection with her, but they couldn't complain, spending so much time with her, and her position with her, were reason enough for the two to be close.

That night however was different...and by the end of it they both went away...

The passage began to level out, and the suddeness of it jarred her from the past as she arrived at a small door locked with an arcane horn lock. She grimaced at the thought of what lay behind the door, but it was an unavoidal thing to do sadly. She approached the door and unlocked in, golden aura pulsing into the door and unlocking it with a bright burst of energy. And she walked into the room, coming out a few moments later with a small bundle...

She had a grimly detirmed look on her face as she exited the room, locking it and the things inside up possibly for good.

She may not have what she wanted, but she had what she needed to get what she wanted...and that made her smile morosely as she climbed the slanted corridor back to the light of her sun.

Many moons had passed since that day, she was striding through the town her home resided in when it happened, a bight flare of magical energy, the most potent she had seen in a long, long time. With it she heard a crunching noise as a tall purple head adorned with green spikes poked out of a nearby building, the creature cooing as it oogled the area it was in.

She rushed into the building, which she recognized as her own personal school, to find a purple unicorn levitating in a magical field purely made of congealed power, it was an amazingly rare sight,  
one that made her smile. She plodded up to the unicorn and touched it's shoulder gently, getting it's attention and snapping the power it had exerted. The unicorn glancing up at her tearfully and shuddered under the imagined imprisonment and fines she would probably endure for what the magic had done...

That was one part of her plan down pat, now she just had to let the other evolve for a few more years...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Plan~~~

"Oh sister i've missed you so much!" shouted the newly appeared princess, running to her sister and embracing her,e ven as tears spilled down her own cheeks, not that she noticed as her own eyes were wet aswell.

They shared a quick affectionate nuzzle before her sister turned away and she gazed slowly about the room, marvelling at how this all turned out in the end...

Now not only did she have a student she had hand created from humble beginings, she had a newly improved sister to live, talk, laugh and love with...now only one loose thread remained, the remeains of the old sister she hoped to leave behind after today...


End file.
